I Found A Love For Me
by Evenstar1002
Summary: Donna and Harvey dance into their future. Post 9x10 fluff and Darvey all the way.


**I Found A Love For Me**

~o~o~

_Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was_

…

Harvey Specter knows he is in trouble the moment he holds Donna Paulsen in his arms for the very first time and when she fits like the missing puzzle piece that he hadn't even known he's been missing.

It's on a night two months into their work relationship when she asks him to dance at the annual Christmas party at the DA's office and while he hates dancing, just as much as he hates Christmas, he likes Donna and already hardly ever knows how to say 'no' to her.

But he's young. And too broken to understand what that feeling means that she fuels inside of him. What it means that even after only knowing each other for a couple of weeks, she already knows him better than anyone else ever had and that he didn't mind one bit that she just got him like _that_. What it means that they so effortlessly sway to the music and that her moving with him and against him so perfectly doesn't stoke some kind of sexual need – even though that is undoubtedly there as well – but something way deeper; something that he has never experienced before and therefore doesn't know how to handle.

They dance for two and a half songs and at the end of the night all Harvey knows is that he needs to keep her in his life and in his arms somehow, no matter the cost.

~o~o~

_Fighting against all odds_

_I know we'll be alright this time_

…

It takes twelve years after the other time until Harvey gets to hold her in his arms again, not counting the three or four hugs they've shared over the years that he's never allowed to last long enough to actually get too lost in the emotions that they had the power to evoke. But on this particular night he _does_ allow it to last and to let himself feel it all. And he's mesmerized just how perfectly she still fits into his embrace. Maybe even more so than ever before.

The swirling and twirling ceases after the first song and they find peace and quiet in each other's arms as the music slows down. They sway in perfect synchronicity and Harvey thinks his heart might jump out of his chest when she melts into him, her face resting against his in the slightest of touches. There is an overwhelming urge to pull her as close as possible and an even more overwhelming urge to let all these emotions out and to finally let _her_ in. Her intoxicating perfume is soothing his senses and her warmth that is slipping into him in all the places they are touching, is calming the storm that has been brewing inside of him since his protégé had told him he was leaving.

Like two magnets united, Harvey and Donna float over the dance floor, forgetting everything and everyone around them. His fingers caress over the tender skin on her back and the way that makes her slightly tremble in his arms is almost enough to break down all those remaining walls between them.

Harvey feels that it is only a matter of time now until the fear of losing Donna to someone else would finally beat the fear of maybe messing it up while being with Donna and losing her in the process. And he also feels that it is only a matter of time now until it wouldn't be fear at all that would set him in motion, but his love for her and the need to finally make her his _everything_. It's there already. Right under the surface. Only barely out of his reach.

And while Harvey knows it is Mike and Rachel who are starting a new chapter in their lives that night, he can't shake the feeling that it might just be the beginning of a new chapter for him and Donna as well.

~o~o~

_Darling, just hold my hand_

_Be my girl, I'll be your man_

_I see my future in your eyes_

…

One and a half years later, they finally get to turn the page to their very own new chapter in their lives after all. Surrounded by their colleagues, turned friends, turned family they say 'I do' and under fairy lights and the stars, they dance their first dance as husband and wife.

With the first tunes of the music beginning to play, the world around them fades away until all that remains is him and her and unconditional love and happiness. Their shared joy is bubbling on the surface, as they take their first steps under giggles and laughs and smiles. But soon the intensity and the gravity of the moment sets in and sobers them up. Because after all this time, they are finally here. And they never would have to let go of each other again. Their future lies brightly before them, and already, as they sway to the music, Harvey can see it all so clearly. Their new life, reunited with their friends. Them building a new home. Them becoming a real family.

But then Donna sighs hotly against his ear and he is immediately pulled back to the present; a present that is equally bright and so overwhelmingly beautiful that Harvey hardly knows how to deal with it. For a long time now he's been aware that his heart had always only ever belonged to Donna. But what he's feeling in this very second, the affection for his wife, the realization of the promises they had made to each other only minutes earlier; it all surpasses everything he's ever experienced before.

Donna's hand travels over his back and her warm breath cascading over his skin elicits that all too familiar tingle deep inside of him. The need to get them out of there is beginning to prickle on his skin but it's not yet strong enough to overpower the need to keep dancing with her in this moment. It hits Harvey yet again just how perfectly she fits against him; with the perfect height and her perfect curves, their hands perfectly intertwined.

They sway to the song pliantly, the harmonizing back and forth is being guided by Harvey in such a way that makes it seem like they've never _not_ danced with each other. And in a way, they haven't. Because their relationship has always been a dance. For the better part of their lives a dance around the truth and around each other, that in the end ultimately still had helped them finding their unique rhythm all the same.

Donna slightly turns her head and as she buries her nose in the crook of his neck, Harvey pulls her even closer against him. They let their heartbeats set the cadence for their next movements, as the music swells in volume and nears its climax. Her warm breath titillates his skin, her lips almost touching him as she whispers a quiet 'I love you'. He'd probably never tire of hearing her say those words to him, just as he would never tire to say them to her, now that he finally got to do it.

"I love you, too," he sighs contently, pressing his lips against her forehead gently.

And so they sway on, as closely entwined as possible, until the song draws to an end.

~o~o~

_But darling, just kiss me slow_

_Your heart is all I own_

_And in your eyes you're holding mine_

…

Later that night, Harvey and Donna give themselves over to a different kind of dance. One that doesn't lack their synchronicity of earlier, but with added ardency that only an intimate togetherness could provide.

They stand in the middle of the darkened bedroom, holding each other's hands as they face each other, tender smiles softening their expressions. Their even breathing is the only sound around them and between them, as the tension and their heartbeats rise. It's Harvey who caves in first, tugging at her hand as he tentatively leans in, slowly, almost teasingly. Space and air evaporate and when their lips touch, bolts of electricity shot through them.

Somehow it all feels even more intense now, knowing that he is kissing his _wife_. It feels more intense, when she presses herself against him and it feels more intense when her hands raise up to his chest, sliding over him in sensual caresses. With his own hand coming up to the back of her head, fingers gliding through her red flames, Harvey deepens the kiss and their tongues join the rhythm of their bodies.

They only break apart once the lack of oxygen becomes a non-disputable issue and while they try to catch their breaths, Harvey gradually turns Donna around. Starting to pepper light pecks on the freckled skin of her shoulder, his fingers get busy with the zipper of her black dress. He pulls it down ever so slowly and her breathing gains a new kind of momentum as the sound sends a rush of excitement through her body. With the cohesion gone, the black dress slides down her body unimpededly, revealing black lace beneath it.

Harvey's movements falter, too overcome with Donna and everything that she makes him feel. "I meant what I said earlier," Harvey breathes against her, lips hovering dangerously close to her ear. "You look absolutely beautiful."

His words, combined with his tongue tracing her earlobe, sends a shiver through her form and his arms instinctively come up to wrap around her, his fingers splaying on her stomach in a possessive touch. Her left arm reaches for him, sliding over the back of his head to keep him exactly where he was. Not that Harvey has any intention to leave that space just yet, with her so softly and warmly melting against him like that; her hips gently rolling against his groin in the most sensual ways. Harvey's hands start their own exploration, down over her hips and thighs, back up over her toned stomach and further up some more. Feather-light caresses alternate with determined touches until he arrives at her covered breasts. Beneath his deft fingers, Harvey can feel how her nipples harden and strain against the lace, as throaty moan trembles through Donna's body. A more daring squeeze of his palm makes Donna arch her back with a throaty moan, her behind rolling against his hardening length in another purposeful rotation. Her hand is still resting against the back of his head and he leans down again, going straight for that sensitive spot just beneath her ear that always makes her moan just a little louder, makes her shudder just a little more intensely. And she does both, when his lips cover her skin, sucking hard enough to make her feel it all but not hard enough to leave a lasting mark. Seconds and minutes tick by, time blurring into a tiny eternity where all they do is kiss and touch and feel while swaying softly to the rhythm of their synchronizing heartbeats.

Donna is the one to break their current position when the need to touch him more properly finally takes over and makes her spin around in his embrace; his palms not once leaving her body. Instead, they lock on the small of her back, pulling her against him once more. His growing arousal gets caught between their bodies, making them both moan simultaneously.

Between slow kisses that turn more passionately with every additional heartbeat and demanding hands that urge them on, they somehow close the distance to their bed; Harvey losing his white shirt and the jacket of his tuxedo on the way. And among even more touches and kisses, Harvey ceremoniously divests Donna of her breathtaking underwear, covering every inch of skin that he exposes with his lips. When it's Donna's turn, her body hovering over his, her lips and tongue and fingertips are drawing lines and circles all over his chest until he's _that_ close to losing his mind. Together they get rid of the last barriers between them; Donna carelessly letting Harvey's pants and boxer briefs drop to the floor beside the bed and then climbing on top of him again. Without wanting to waste another minute not being together, Donna takes him in her hands, feeling him harden even more while she strokes him a couple of times, until they both can't take it anymore and she finally guides him into her.

It's another eternity that passes. One where they adjust physically, her to his length inside of her, him to her tight walls already fluttering around him. But also one where they adjust to their new reality, both still having a hard time realizing that they are now _husband and wife_, while at the same time being overwhelmed by the fact that it doesn't even feel that new after all because in a way they have always been exactly just that.

Donna starts moving then, her hips sliding back and forth gracefully but purposefully. She's swaying evenly on top of him and Harvey thinks it might just be the most beautiful and perfect dance they have ever danced. He watches mesmerized; how she moves, how her lips are slightly parted with breathy moans escaping every now and then, how her breasts gently reel in the silvery moonlight that's shining in from the window front. It robs his breath, the fact how he could possibly ever get so lucky and the way he keeps falling in love with her more and more every day. And it robs her breath just as much, the knowledge that he loved her like that, that he had loved her like _that_ all those years when she didn't know if they would ever make it. And it robs her of her breath just how happy he makes her now, how much she loves him in return. The need to kiss him, to show him, to make him feel, is rising inside of her and somehow Harvey must have read her mind – or his own need to do the same makes him move – because it's in that moment that his hands slide from her hips to her back, holding on to her as he sits up. Immediately her legs wrap around him and for a second or two, they stop moving to adjust to the new position, before they pick up speed and cadence once more.

And it _is_ a dance, the most ancient and intimate of dances, whose rhythm they easily fall into without any effort whatsoever. Thrusts are deep and intense, kisses hungry and passionate and touches claiming and stimulating. Groans reverberate through the room, every sound even more heightened due to the otherwise utter silence around them. But for this kind of dance, no music is needed anyway, because they are guided by love and intimacy, by familiarity with what the other needs, by blind trust and an indestructible feeling of safety. That's all the rhythm they need, as they tumble closer to the edge of ecstasy.

Donna cups his face to make him look at her, and as they near the brink, they don't leave each other out of their sights. Emotions are swirling in his eyes like a tornado, that soon spreads to every single nerve ending in his body, only to seep into her with just as much deathly intensity. And then the tingling starts inside of him and inside of her and their thrusts and slides and rotations become uneven and out of rhythm but it doesn't matter because in the next second, stars explode and muscles contract and both of them go flying into freefall. Donna presses her lips against his forehead to keep herself from crying out loud as she rides out her wave and Harvey groans against her sweaty chest as he gently bumps into her quivering body a couple more times.

Time stands still, as their first time of making love as husband and wife comes to an end. They remain locked in each other's embrace for a long while only to sink back against the mattress as soon as they feel like they can move again. Words fail them but thankfully there is no need for words in this very moment, because they have said it all with their bodies.

Silence drags on as they come down from their high; Harvey caressing Donna's hair in soothing touches and Donna's fingertips drawing undefinable patterns over his still erratically beating heart until both slow down eventually. Harvey can already feel warmth and darkness pulling him under, but there is one more thing he needs to know.

"Donna?" Harvey whispers into the quietness of the night.

"Hm?" His wife replies drowsily, clearly hovering on the edge of sleep as well.

"Are you happy?" He wants to know, just to make sure that her earlier doubts about their impromptu wedding hadn't resurfaced.

She doesn't even hesitate a second before replying. "I'm happier than I've ever been, Harvey."

"So… no regrets?"

"I'm married to the love of my life," Donna responds, her smile clearly audible in her voice. "So, no… no regrets whatsoever."

"Good," Harvey sighs and squeezes her shoulder, settling into the mattress more comfortably.

"How are you feeling?" Donna asks in return, snuggling even closer into his side.

"I'm feeling _perfect_."

~o~o~

_I found a love for me_

_Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_

…

The next day, Harvey arrives at home half an hour after Donna, whom he finds cuddling under a blanket on their sofa. Judging by the negligee she's wearing and by the fresh smell of lavender and cotton wafting through the living room, she'd probably already taken a shower and her face lights up when she spots him coming closer.

Immediately, the tension of having left the firm behind one last time eases, as Donna gets up from the couch and meets him halfway. They sink into the warm and comforting embrace of the other, instantly finding the security and reassurance that in the past few days and weeks and months, they had undoubtedly made all the right choices.

Gordon's saxophone is echoing melodically through the space and as if pulled by an invisible hand, they start swaying to the music. Gently at first, barely even just tapping from left to right, but soon the music picks up speed and volume and so do they. Harvey's hand finds its now familiar place on the small of her back, while his left hand intertwines with her right one. His white gold ring is pressing into her skin; the sensation still unfamiliar but so very exciting that another rush of endorphins of what it means crashes into him.

They dance for one song and another, not a word being said between them as they close the chapter _Specter Litt Wheeler Williams_ and open the chapter _Paulsen Specter Forever_.

"Tell me again that we made the right decision by leaving the firm…" Harvey finally breaks the silence, just as the third song begins to play. His emotions are all over the place, as his unwavering confidence about their future is momentarily provoked by the melancholy of them leaving their old life behind. Deep down he knows that he is ready. But they are married now and that means it's no longer just about him.

"We did, Harvey. I saw that smile on your face when the thought of working with Mike again crossed your mind. That's all I need to know."

"But what about you? You're giving up so much for me..." Harvey mutters, the guilt of that not yet having left him entirely, despite her constant reassurance.

"I'm not. Don't even think that. I'll still get to do my Donna magic at _Ross Zane_ and thanks to the new job, I'm also going to have enough time to finally get my yoga teaching license and to open my own studio." They keep moving to the beat, Donna's hands stroking reassuringly over his back. "It's a win-win for all of us."

They had talked about this new adventure at length and in depth during that first night Harvey had brought it up. They had shared their thoughts and worries and hopes over a bottle of wine, listening to each other intently before making the decision together, like the grown-up and communicative couple they finally are and that let them know that no matter where they would be and live, whatever they would do professionally and personally, as long as they were together, they would be just fine.

Their conversation plays over in Harvey's head again, and for the time being, her words are enough to soothe his worries and the same smile Donna had talked about just seconds ago appears on his face, as images of their future flash through his mind, while he's dancing with his whole world in his arms.

"You think Louis will be okay on his own?" Donna asks quietly, needing a bit of reassurance of herself now.

"He isn't on his own. He still has Katrina and Samantha, and Alex for some male support. And he has Sheila and Lucy, who will keep him busy for at least the next eighteen to twenty years. And we'll only be a Skype call or a plane ride away." His confidence seems to be gaining the upper hand again, as the melody drives them on and dissolves their worries. "I'd say we'll probably still see him more often than we would like, won't we?" Harvey chuckles, trying to compensate the truth of how much he's going to miss his friend with the sound of his laugh.

Donna pulls back slightly to look at her husband. "We're Lucy's godparents. So yeah, I'd say we will," Donna replies, her smile lightening up her whole face. A warm feeling spreads through Harvey upon seeing her glowing expression. The same glowing expression she had sported about twenty-four hours before, while holding baby Lucy in her arms. The image that had engraved itself into his mind alone is enough to make his heart speed up in his chest.

"What is it?" Donna wants to know, after Harvey has fallen silent for a moment.

When he hears her voice, he focuses back on her. "Do you think it's too late for us?"

A confused look appears in her eyes and for that short moment, their synchronized movements falter. "Too late for what?"

"To have a baby?" The question is out there before Harvey can stop it. They haven't really talked about it yet and while he knows without a doubt that he truly does want _everything_ with Donna, he isn't entirely sure if Donna's everything includes a baby as well.

"Do you want to have a baby?" Donna wants to know, her heart thumping in her chest.

"Do _you_ want to have a baby?" Harvey counters, not wanting his reply to influence her in any way. The careful smile that spreads on her lips then is already answer enough; and definitely answer enough to already make his heart burst from sheer happiness.

"With you, Harvey, I want everything." Her smile spreads even more. "I mean… there is never a guarantee that it will work. But we can try."

He feels like he doesn't need to tell her what he thinks about it because the smile that's erupting on his face is all the answer he could possibly give her. Instead, he leans down, connecting their lips in a searing kiss, as they sway into their future.

~o~o~

_When I saw you in that dress_

_Looking so beautiful_

_I don't deserve this_

_Darling, you look perfect tonight _

…

When Donna walks towards him a second time, this time in a simple but elegant, ivory colored dress that hugs her womanly curves perfectly, it makes him fall in love with her even more than he's already been. Jim puts her hand in Harvey's and in front of their families they vow to love each other for forever all over again. It doesn't feel any less significant, any less real or intense just because it's done a second time. Both Harvey and Donna are very aware of the gravity of the moment as their love for each other fills them up to the brim.

They dance to one of Gordon's quieter and more romantic songs this time around and all the feelings from two weeks ago come rushing back, indelibly mixing with those that are coursing through them right in this moment. They waltz slower tonight, no twirling around, just them holding on to each other, faces buried in each other's necks. They breathe each other in as they sway, relishing to feel each other like this, surrounded by the loving and nurturing energies of their families.

There is a subliminal sadness bubbling inside of Harvey; one that doesn't quite break free thanks to all the love that he's feeling and thanks to having everything he'll ever need right there in his arms, but for a moment he can't help but wish that his mother and father could be here to witness how incredibly happy he finally is. Donna being Donna, she pulls him out of his reverie, the gentle caress of her hand between his shoulder blades and her softly whispered 'I'm here' enough to bring tears to his eyes. A tear each for his mom and dad, and a hundred more for Donna and the intense joy and love they share.

It's an intimate gathering, not more than twenty people around; the Paulsen's welcoming Harvey with open arms just as the few of the remaining Specter's are happy to welcome Donna into their family. The second wedding isn't a huge event, it's simple and elegant just like Donna's dress and after the ceremony and a delicious dinner with easy conversations and dancing afterwards, Donna and Harvey spend their second wedding night at a hotel in Boston, before leaving for their honeymoon the next day.

~o~o~

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_

_With you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass_

…

"Harvey, what are you doing?" Donna giggles, as Harvey first reaches for his wife's hand and then for the lantern on the table.

"Let's go outside," he announces enthusiastically while pulling her after him gently.

"But it's almost midnight. And it's pitch black out there," Donna protests weakly but the curiosity of what he's up to makes her trail after him without much hesitation.

Harvey leads them outside through the back entrance and barefoot they make their way over the patio, leaving their cottage behind. Once they reach the grass, they keep marching on for a few more feet, before Harvey comes to an abrupt halt in the middle of the estate. He puts down the lantern, that's only a weak source of light at its best, before pulling his cellphone out of his pants pocket. Seconds later, '_Perfect'_ wafts quietly through the night and Harvey focuses on the woman in front of him.

"Harvey, what-" Donna begins, confusion still the dominating expression on her face.

The tender smile appearing on his lips just then is enough to stop mid-sentence, her heartrate accelerating as if it's getting ready to run a marathon. Harvey's eyes are solely fixated on her, as he holds out his hand to her. "What do you say?"

Images flash before her eyes; of him in a tuxedo, pain and hope wrestling on his face, and of her, reaching for his hand with trembling fingers and a trembling heart. She can feel every single emotion of that night as if it had happened yesterday, even though it's been over one and a half years ago.

"Don't mind if I do," Donna whispers emotionally and reaches for his hand, just like she would do for the rest of her life.

For the first few moments of the song, they sway quietly, listening to the tunes and the waves that are crashing against the cliffs in the distance.

"We've been here for three weeks now and we didn't dance once the entire time," Harvey quietly states, in case Donna still needed an explanation for his rush of spontaneity. "I missed it."

"I never even knew you were into dancing like this," Donna muses with a smile in her voice.

"I didn't know either," Harvey replies, hugging her against him and breathing her in. He wonders if her scent would ever not be this intoxicating to his senses; if it would ever not set every part of his nervous system on fire.

"What changed?" Donna wants to know, though she already has an inkling about his response.

"_You_," Harvey whispers. "You've changed _everything_ I've ever believed I wanted and needed. And for that I'm eternally grateful."

Donna lets her head rest against his shoulder, her nose tickling the sensitive skin of his neck. "You're gonna make me cry again," Donna sighs, inching closer to place a quick kiss just above his pulse point. A shudder runs through him, that she draws out even more by letting her fingernails scrape along his spine.

They dance on quietly and with no hectic movements whatsoever; just them and their unique rhythm of gently swaying back and forth and around. With Donna's travelling hand on his shoulder and spine, Harvey lets his own slide from her waist to her back and then further down, until it comes to rest against her butt, ever so slightly pulling her against him. They're hovering on the verge of their movements turning into _more_, when Donna breaks the silence and the tension with another just as intense wave of emotion.

"Thank you for taking me to Ireland, Harvey. And for exploring my heritage with me." Donna's hand resting in his squeezes him as her gratefulness seeps into him, making him feel the same and yet a hundred times more intense. They've been married for a little over a month now, been together for barely only a few months more, but it still feels very much like a dream. Especially in moments like these, with pure love and happiness coursing through them, troubles and worries non-existent, with them holding each other like this; beneath the Irish starry sky just as much as back home, in moments when everything is perfect. And there are a lot of these perfect moments in their lives now, ever since they've gotten together.

It's moments like these, sometimes, that are so overwhelming and emotional that tears well in either his or her eyes; sometimes in both of them, just by knowing that the other is understanding and feeling the exact same thing. This night is such a moment, with them dancing barefoot to their song beneath the night sky that they've come to appreciate so much, seeing as they don't get those with similar beauty neither in New York City nor in Seattle. Harvey dries Donna's tears with his thumb, moments before her own hands come up to cup his cheeks. Ridiculously happy smiles are lightening up the darkness around them before they lean in for a kiss that robs them of their breaths and pushes the tension right back to the surface.

Their lips stay locked and their bodies sway until the melody dies away a few moments later. Only then do they reluctantly break apart, still teary eyed, but just as eager to get back inside to finish what they had started.

As they make their way back to their cottage, that has been their home for the past three weeks, Harvey makes them stop one last time, a question burning on the tip of his tongue. "Are you ready to go back home tomorrow and start our new life?"

Donna looks at him, as a reassuring expression spreads all over her face. "Ready and excited," Donna confirms with a nod.

"Good," Harvey breathes out, a mirroring nod implying his agreement.

And for the rest of the night, there is no more talking; the only sounds being made by them, their moans and groans and screams of ecstasy, as they enjoy the last light of their honeymoon to its fullest.

~o~o~

_Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_

_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_

…

Two weeks after the newly-weds had returned from their honeymoon, they had packed up their lives in New York City and moved all the way across the country to join Mike and Rachel in Seattle.

What had followed were long and exhausting days looking for a new home, while at the same time adjusting to the new job, the new rhythm and especially to the new weather conditions. But with every day that passed, it got a little bit easier. And even more so, when they had finally bought a house they both loved, directly at the shore of Lake Washington, with enough space to fit them and their stuff, as well as one or two kids if they should be lucky enough to have them. Donna had officially stopped taking the pill during their honeymoon and they had both agreed they would try, without fixating on it too much in case it didn't work.

Mike and Rachel had been a huge help in the last couple of weeks, making the physical but especially the mental transition from New York to Seattle a lot easier on them. They had helped looking for their new home - ultimately having forwarded the pivotal real estate advertisement – and had given them the flexibility at work to take time off as much as they needed it. They had invited them for dinners in the evenings and for weekend trips showing them the city, taking the ferry and doing all the other touristy stuff there was to do. In short, Mike and Rachel had proved to them over and over why they had made the right decision in coming to work and live with them.

And here they finally are now, in their new home, all boxes unpacked and for the first time it's Donna and Harvey who get to be the hosts of their weekly dinner dates. Together, the four of them share stories and laughs about old times, reminiscing about their shared time back in NYC that after only a couple of weeks already seems like a lifetime away for Donna and Harvey. They take it as a good sign; the fact that there is no real homesickness for now, and Donna's daily calls with Louis and their godchild are in huge parts to thank for that.

They just finished staring at the newest pictures of Lucy that Louis had sent to Donna only a couple of minutes earlier, when Rachel pulls out a picture of her own. Black and white. A little blip in a bigger bubble. Only now does Donna realize that Rachel hadn't even touched her glass of wine all evening and for a second she wonders how it could have slipped by like that, when an overwhelming wave of happiness blurs her field of vision, as tears simultaneously well up in both Donna's and Rachel's eyes.

The rest of the evening is a mixture of incoherent sobs at first, followed by words of congratulations and plans being made for the future. More than ever, Donna and Harvey rejoice in the fact that they get to be there with their friends, as they are embarking on yet another new and exciting adventure in their lives.

Later, after having stored the last items in the dish washer, Harvey joins Donna in the living room, whom he finds standing in front of his record player in the other corner of the room. An all too familiar and soft saxophone melody is filling the air then, and hearing his father immediately puts a bright smile on Harvey's face as feelings of gratitude vibrate through his being. He reaches out for Donna wordlessly and she takes his hand, letting him pull her into his arms. They haven't danced in a very long time – or at least that's what it feels like to Harvey – seeing as in the haze of starting their new life in Seattle they hadn't taken nearly enough time to be _them_.

But it comes back easy, that sense of clicking and fitting, and so they begin to move and sway, guided by Harvey's lead as well as by the rhythm the song sets. For the first time since they had set out on their journey, Donna and Harvey feel like they have arrived at last. Here, in their house in Seattle and in each other's embrace, finding that in the end it has always been each other's arms that has been _home_ the most anyway.

"Can you believe our kids are going to have a kid of their own now?" Harvey mumbles against Donna's hair, her familiar scent filling his nose and setting his soul at ease.

"It's surreal, isn't it? But I'm so happy that we're here and get to be a part of it," Donna sighs contently, sinking into his arms even more. His hold on her tightens and the hand on the small of her back gives her a feeling of utter security.

"Are you ready to be the godmother to yet another child?" Harvey chuckles, slowly turning them around in circles.

"They haven't asked us yet," Donna reminds him with a smile that he can feel against his cheek.

"It's only a matter of time, don't you think?"

"You're probably right about that, yes. And we'll love that baby just as much as little Lucy."

"That we will," Harvey nods. "That we will." The second one is softer, as his mind starts to drift.

"What are you thinking about?" Donna asks after a moment, as she feels his heart bumping strongly against that spot where their clasped hands are resting on his chest.

"Hm?" Harvey asks, needing a moment to catch up with her.

"Your whole body just tensed up," Donna explains, pulling back now to look at him.

"Oh… I… I was just thinking…. You know…" Harvey stumbles over his words. "How nice it would be… if our kids got to grow up together."

Donna smiles at him brightly, as happiness and fear get into a fight deep inside of her soul. There is an enormous amount of happiness to know that Harvey is so eager to have a baby with her when for the most part of her life she didn't even know if it would ever be a possibility for her and them. But there is also the fear that it might have taken them too much time to get together, that now there is no time left for them. And it would be so easy to give in to that fear, for sometimes it roars so loudly that it is hard to ignore, but in these moments she would look at Harvey and know that things would turn out exactly the way they are supposed to. And in the end, happiness and hope always beat fear by a landslide.

"If it's meant to be, Harvey, it'll happen," Donna responds and this time it's him who squeezes her hand, before leaning in to kiss her.

No matter what life would have in store for them, they are together and that is already more than Donna has ever hoped for. And it is also more than Harvey has ever hoped for, as he holds his wife against his heart. They are happy. Just the way they are. Everything else would just be an added bonus.

They float through the room, the music and their heartbeats adjusting and leading them. Closing her eyes, Donna enjoys this perfect moment with her husband; his warmth, his love, the soft tone in his voice as he tells her about everything she makes him feel. She enjoys the way his body moves with hers, as smoothly and in-synch as ever.

~o~o~

_Now I know I have met an angel in person_

…

Tiny hands engulf both Harvey's and Donna's forefingers, holding on tight, as they sway to the music. Their guests - namely Mike, Rachel and their three year old son Lucas, Louis, Sheila and Lucy who have been visiting Seattle for the special occasion, as well as their colleague and friend Toby, his wife Maggy and their baby girl Carol – had just departed the party, leaving Harvey, Donna and their little birthday girl by themselves again. Proudly, the parents look down at the two year old redhead, her silver crown sparkling in the dim light of the living room. Lilian is tapping from left to right excitedly, in perfect rhythm with the music. It's one of Gordon's happier pieces; one that Donna and Harvey have found out Lilian enjoys especially, maybe and probably due to the insane amount of times they had danced to it during the pregnancy.

Lilian swirls around between her parents, for a second just holding on to Harvey's finger, as she finishes the pirouette under her father's skillful guidance, before reaching for her mother's finger again as well. Utter bliss is floating through them and in-between them, as the pair smiles down at their greatest wonder.

It had taken them a little over a year until they had finally gotten pregnant. Donna had already given up hope that it would ever happen and Harvey had been close to make his peace with it, too, when one chilly December morning Donna had leaped out of bed and made it to the bathroom just in time, spilling the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Harvey had connected the dots first and after checking her cycle tracking app, Donna had realized that she had missed an entire cycle. Dividing her time between working at the clinic and setting up her own yoga studio had kept her busy and focused, and with the rest of their free time being used to enjoy all the merits of being married, she somehow had lost track of time in those exciting couple of months.

When the two stripes on the pregnancy test had turned red, tears had filled Harvey's eyes immediately and he had kissed her breathless and senseless, as a kind of love had erupted inside of him in such an intense capacity he didn't know a single person could ever feel. Despite Donna's somewhat advanced age, the pregnancy had been relatively easy and without any severe complications. Harvey had been there for his wife through it all. Through all the mood swings and cravings, through all the doctor's appointments and parental classes. And he had been there nine months later, in the delivery room, for hours and hours of contractions, holding her and keeping her safe, dancing with her to distract her from the pain, and holding her hands when it had been time to push at last. The strawberry golden locks had been one of the first things he saw and Donna holding their little angel against her naked chest is to this day one of the clearest mental pictures he holds of her.

Along with the one of Donna walking up to him in that bar almost two decades ago, clad in her plaid cardigan and black skirt, and the one of her with warm eyes and swollen lips seconds after they've made love the other time and when he knew even though he hadn't realized it just then, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. There is also that mental picture of her sitting outside of his office on their first day at the firm and the pictures of her walking down the aisle towards him, once in black and once in white, both times equally radiant and so beautiful that it still takes his breath away just thinking about it.

Another mental picture is joining all these memories now. The one of their little angel dancing between them as she sways to the tunes of his father's music, and of Donna; his amazing wife, who looks even more beautiful and radiant ever since her light is shining with the combined love for him and their daughter.

It's Lilian who has set their cadence those past two years, but it is as easy and breezing to fall into her rhythm as it had always been too fall into Harvey's and Donna's. Their gazes find the other as Harvey's hand slides around Donna's slender frame, coming to rest on the small of her back. A slight tremble reverberates through her body as soft and loving smiles crinkle their lips and their eyes, and wrapped up in each other, they start dancing with their daughter.

And in this very moment, both Harvey and Donna wish they could just stop time.

Because it is a perfect moment.

Because it is _everything_.

~o~o~

_Listening to our favourite song_

_I have faith in what I see_

Dancing had become an integral part of Donna's and Harvey's relationship. They dance on all the big occasions, like their birthdays or their wedding anniversaries, and on all the small occasions as well, that they make sure happen at least once or twice a week. Surviving long days at the firm – that luckily are an exception nowadays - or on Sunday mornings, with Lilian dancing between them, her girlish giggles filling and enriching her parents' hearts and lives.

Sometimes, their rhythm doesn't flow as effortlessly as it normally does – most of the times after stressful cases or after sleepless nights when Lilian gets scared of the dark or of a thunderstorm and even more so after sleepless nights once their girl grows into a young woman and starts hanging out with friends and boyfriends in the evenings and on nights on the weekends. On those days, Harvey and Donna close ranks and concentrate on each other more deliberately and intently, getting lost in their ever growing and perpetual love for each other, and with it falling all the more quickly back into their usual and natural cadence.

They live a wonderful life. More rewarding and fulfilling than they could have ever imagined.

It's not always easy.

But it's _perfect_ for them.

* * *

_A/N: Phew. That was a tough one. The emotions are still running high after what happened in the series finale. And sometimes, I'm still having a hard time to wrap my head around the fact that Donna and Harvey are truly married. But they are. And I really couldn't be more happy about it. Everything was **perfect**, from the beginning to the heartbreakingly beautiful end. And because I'm so in love with them and the song (sorry, Ed Sheeran, I had to borrow your lyrics for this one, but they belong solely to you!), I had to get this little story out. Yet again it wouldn't have been possible without the help of Nannalyn, who sacrificed precious sleep in order for me to get this thing posted sooner rather than later. Thank you, Nanna, I truly couldn't do all of this without you!_

_To all of you: please lets continue to tell Darvey's story! We need that now more than ever. Thank you! All my love to you, Nat._


End file.
